


Сокровища королевы Англии

by Diran, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Сокровища королевы Англии! Мы их украдем!Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды старбакса.





	Сокровища королевы Англии

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – all the line. Вдохновлено песней ["Queen of England's Treasure"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exqkTfGGPVA) группы Brainstorm.

– Сокровища королевы Англии! – говорит Баки, округляя глаза и вздымая брови, прикладывает палец к губам и понижает голос так, что Стив едва различает его шепоток: – Мы их украдем. Но нам нужен тайник, и я придумал! Смотри! 

Ларец они хранят в фундаменте дома за большим камнем. Джекс и Рокс не узнают.

Стив не очень хорошо лазает по пожарным лестницам, и Баки тащит его за ворот, уходя от погони. Их преследует по пятам королевская гвардия, старший офицер Мопс уже порвал штанину Баки, и они спешат скрыться с Сокровищем. Стив прижимает ладонь к нагрудному карману, где лежит алая заколка. Баки сказал, что булочнице ее дала на хранение сама Королева, и Стив прижимает погнутый металл ближе к сердцу. 

Они успешно скрываются и кладут заколку в ларец – к резиночке Бекки (“Она сама проболталась, что это от Королевы Англии!”), с которой все и началось, и поломанной булавке с головкой настоящего перламутра. Стив не уверен, что она королевская, но мама нахваливала британское качество, не спеша выкидывать даже поломанную, и Стив принес. Баки тогда был в восторге – не зря принес. Баки точно знает.

Диадему из чистого белого золота – выглядит, как фольга, но это маскировка для транспортировки! – они обязательно украдут. Но им нужен план, ведь она хранится за рвом с лавовыми крокодилами. Стиву предстоят упорные тренировки, чтобы смочь прыгать по камням, не касаясь поверхности лавы. 

Но сколько бы он ни упражнялся, потом все равно, конечно, подскальзывается и падает, но у Баки припасен волшебный порошок – и лава застывает на коленках и локтях коричневыми пятнами, не нанеся коже вреда. Мама ворчит, отмачивая корки и смазывая спиртом вскрывшиеся ссадины, ворчит про глину и песок даже в волосах – но откуда ей знать правду.

***

– Я бы полетал с британцами, – говорит Баки, смотря с крыши на белые облака, разрезающие полосу осеннего рыжего заката.

– Ты летать не умеешь, – ворчит Стив, пряча обиду. Баки знает, что Стив грезит этим с тех пор, как узнал, что некоторые американцы отправились добровольцами в Европу. – Тебя не возьмут.

– Конечно, все дело в моей славе, – заявляет Баки, перекидывая травинку из одного угла рта в другой. Его плечам тесно в старой рубашке, они набухли за лето, как и грудь. Стив тоже занялся физкультурой, но не прибавил ни полразмера. – Боятся, если я сяду в самолет, то пролечу над Тауэром... и фьють, чистая сокровищница.

***

– Обещай не делать без меня глупостей, – говорит Баки.

– Обещай не воровать без меня, – говорит Стив, сжимая в кулаках грубую ткань кителя, натягивая ее на лопатках Баки до треска. В этот момент он не думает о чести воинской формы, он вдавливает костяшки пальцев в спину Баки и бубнит ему в ухо, надеясь, что слова вбиваются прямо в мозг: – Ты не одолеешь лавовых крокодилов.

***

– Помнишь, ты рисовал лавовых крокодилов? – спрашивает Бак на привале.

– Ну?

– Красный Череп – прям вылитый.

Стив гогочет.

***

– Пэгги слишком много крутится вокруг тебя, – бормочет Баки, разминая спину Стива. Сыворотка дает силу, но от долгих засад тело у него затекает и ноет, как и у всех.

– Думаешь, она что-то поняла про нас? – Стив поворачивается, но видит блеск в глазах Баки, и улыбка трогает его собственные губы даже прежде, чем Баки возмутится:

– Конечно! Она же британский агент! Чувствуешь, как они там напряглись из-за нас? Специально приставили.

***

– Война закончится, и мы пройдем по Европе победителями. Мы же не поедем сразу домой? – чем опаснее, тяжелее, страшнее операция, тем более болтлив Баки после. Сейчас он моется в лесном пруду и не затыкается, даже когда льет воду на голову. Булькает, но болтает. Скользит ступнями по илу от усталости, но болтает. Хватается за протянутую Стивом руку, но болтает.

– Конечно, у нас же дело, – с понимаем тянет Стив. Тянет слова и тянет Баки прочь из пруда поскорей.

В крокодилах он не уверен, а вот пиявок видел.

***

Сокровища Королевы Англии лежат в хранилище Тауэра еще семьдесят лет нетронутыми.

***

Стив находит Баки в Бухаресте, но радости было бы больше, не виси у него на хвосте спецназ. Все идет не так, как должно. Стив не знает, как должно. Но он знает, что уж точно не так. Он не должен стоять над огромным прессом, сдавившим протез Баки, и ждать его пробуждения, вздрагивая от каждого вздоха. Готовиться к новой драке, не желая ее всей душой.

– Скажи мне что-нибудь как Баки.

– Ты воришка, Стиви. Тот еще воришка. Но главное мы с тобой до сих пор не добыли.

***

Баки любит крыши. Он всегда забирался чуть выше, чем хотелось бы Стиву. Крыша их дома в тридцатых была пределом, который трудно давался стертым до мозолей ладошкам. Вышку с антенной на базе Гидры в Нидерландах достаточно было подорвать у основания, но Баки полез за радиооборудованием, и Стив не отставал.

Новый век. Новые возможности. И вот Баки расположился на самой маковке башни Старка, и Стив, чертыхаясь, лезет к нему.

Баки сидит, обхватив обтянутые простой джинсой колени и положив на них подбородок.

– Я столько всего могу теперь.

Стив встает рядом, потому что места сесть толком нету, и старается смотреть только на Баки. Капитан Америка не боится высоты, но всему же есть какой-то предел, черт побери!

– Летать до сих пор не умеешь, – говорит он.

– Мое тело дает мне фантастические возможности. В голове огромный список того, что оно умеет, инструкций к нему: разные стили боя, языки… Ты, наверное, так же себя чувствовал. Только тебе чистое досталось, а мне запятнанное. Осознаю каждую свою способность и думаю, сколько человек с ее помощью я убил? 

– Почему бы тебе не думать о том, что ты можешь с помощью этих способностей сделать теперь? Когда владеешь своим разумом сам?

– Думаю. Иначе бы не согласился стать Мстителем. Не выдержал бы того разговора со Старком и сам бы себе голову размозжил. – Пауза, только чтобы воздуха набрать, Стив не успевает опомниться и встрять, как Баки заговаривает снова: – Так вот, я думаю, что я могу кроме операций Мстителей? С моими нынешними способностями?

Он смотрит на Стива, и у того с губ само срывается:

– Ты можешь украсть корону Британской Империи.

Он достает из нагрудного кармана сломанную булавку с перламутровой головкой и прикалывает ее к воротнику Баки.

– Ведь остальное у тебя уже есть.

***

– Только держи себя в руках, – говорит Стив во дворце Т’Чаллы. Шури косится на них, хоть и продолжает программировать устройство, призванное очистить разум Баки от кодов, но Баки, не замечая ее взглядов, отвечает, презрительно морщась:

– Кого интересует этот вибраниум? Ты знаешь, что мне нужно совсем иное. Не здесь.

– Ну разумеется.

Стив знает, что нужно Баки. Отлично знает. Всегда.

***

Стив собирает пепел в горсть. Он похож на лохмотья от сгоревших книжных страниц – коричневые, рассыпающиеся в руках, шелковистые клочки. Вся жизнь, вся история, все сказанные и так и не произнесенные слова – все горит на ладони, обращаясь прахом. Вместе с ним пальцы загребают сухую ломкую листву. Стив раскрывает руку над простой шкатулкой и слышит стук. По деревянному днищу прыгает маленький перламутровый шарик.

Баки не мог умереть – Стив понимает это с предельной ясностью. Ведь корона все еще в Тауэре.


End file.
